The Ethernet technique has been widely applied as its advantages of good economy, interoperability and ease of use and so on. With the continuous increase of the applications of the Ethernet technique in operating networks (Synchronous Digital Hierarchy (SDH)/Synchronous Optical NETwork (SONET)), reliability, security and manageability are also continuously challenged. The Ethernet Operation Administration and Maintenance (OAM) function provides a solution for solving this problem. However, at present, there is not a unified and intelligent solution for the network nodes of operators' configuring and detecting the Ethernet OAM, which makes the method for configuring and detecting the Ethernet OAM functions in the telecommunication network management system not flexible enough.